The Sex Is Good
by KittyBits
Summary: A small one-shot inspired by the song "The Sex Is Good" by Saving Abel turned in to a slightly longer two-shot. A bit OOC, mind the rating. First smut-fic, be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own (and this is quite a long list but I'm just gonna name a few) CM or the characters, Saving Abel or The Sex Is Good.**

**Author's note: This wasn't supposed to happen, but then my friends sister played this song (Saving Abel with The Sex Is Good) and I just thought about Morgan. And I couldn't get the idea to disappear sooo – I wrote it...**

* * *

She looked through the peephole and unlocked the door as she recognized his features and chocolatey skin.

"I didn't expect you at this hour," Prentiss said and pulled the short silk kimono closer. "I thought you went to a bar with Reid."

Morgan gave her a broad grin. "There weren't anything worth staying for when Reid went home."

"So you thought you'd come here to nurse your ego?"

"You aren't the last resort, if that's what you think." He stepped closer to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "The sex is way too good for that."

Emily pushed the pain caused by his thoughtless words away and pulled him close so she could reach his mouth. She hated herself and her docility more for every time he showed up at her door, but she couldn't say no.

She pulled away and wrinkled her nose. "You taste like beer and smoke."

"Busted," he said and pulled her back by her hair. She moaned as his hand grabbed her ass. He felt so good pressed against her body like this. But how she wished there was more to it than just sex.

* * *

She pushed him back on the bed and looked at his naked body with contentment. So beautiful.

"Are you just going to look at me, or does this scenario involve some actual action Gorgeous?" he asked. She knew it was a rhetorical question because there was no way for her to keep off him. She went over and turned off the light and then sat down on the floor in front of him. She caressed his inner thighs with her nails. His breathing was slow and heavy.

"I'll show you action." He moaned loudly as she took him in her mouth and let her tongue and teeth play gently with the velvety length.

* * *

He came with a hoarse groan and fell back on the bed next to her, asleep almost immediately.

This was by far the hardest part.

She propped herself up on her elbow and watched as the relaxed expression spread on Morgan's face. How she wanted to snuggle against him and have him drape his heavy arm over her body. She wanted to close the small space between them and kiss his soft lips. She wanted to talk about her day and listen to him talking about his although she knew exactly how it went, having been there with him all along. She wanted to make breakfast to him in the morning and have passionate morning sex in the shower.

Hell, she just wanted him to say her name for once!

She sighed and laid back.

She rubbed her eyes confused, not sure what had woken her. A whimper and a rustle next to her made her turn towards Morgan.

"No... Don't do that... Don't touch her..." he murmured obviously having a nightmare.

"Derek," Prentiss said softly. "Derek wake up, you're having a bad dream." She frowned when she gained no response. She reached over and touched his shoulder lightly. Morgan sat up startled.

"ELLIE!" He looked around with confusion painted on his face.

"It's alright Derek, you're at my place."

He looked at her blankly but relaxed back on the bed. His soft breathing told her that he was back to sleeping.

She clutched her hands to her chest but the pain didn't leave. It felt like a thousand daggers was being punched into her chest. She bit down on her lip telling her tears to disappear. A silent sob left her mouth and she pushed her face down into her pillow trying to cry without waking the man next to her.

Why didn't he care for her like that?

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand on her arm. She looked shocked up from the pillow – had he noticed? There was a frown on Morgan's face but he was still asleep. She took his hand and could have sworn that Morgan smiled in his sleep.

* * *

He looked at the beautiful woman lost in sleep on the bed as he pulled on his clothes.

He suspected that she might have feelings for him, but he knew she knew he didn't have any for her. Except for attraction.

He went to the bathroom to pee and watched his face closely in the mirror. He looked good. He felt good too.

It was always better to sleep with someone next to him.

* * *

**Sorry about the sad ending, but it's actually what I do the best...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just got the four first seasons of Criminal Minds for Christmas, but that's the only CM-ish thing that is mine.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first actual sex scene... Please be gentle... Please tell me what I can do better... And yes, they might be a bit OOC and it might be a little corny at the end... I couldn't help it – the story did it on it's own!**

She opened the doors slowly with a cocked brow and a small smirk.

"You again." Morgan couldn't help the grin from spreading on his face as he took in her appearance; the wet hair, the makeup-less face, the glistening skin, still damp from her bath he presumes.

"It seems like I can't help to ending up here lately..." He leaned against the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"You know I can't say no to you..." Prentiss stepped aside to let him in. Holding her gaze he took deliberately slow steps as he entered the familiar apartment and shut the door after him. He was fully aware of her incapability to say no to him. He was an excellent profiler after all.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He stood mere inches from her letting his breath wash down over her face. He watched as her pupils dilate and smiled, not at the obvious show of attraction but at the fact, that she wasn't afraid to show it to him.

"I was showering. Washing my hair in fact."

"You're not trying to use that as an excuse?"

She untied the rope holding her kimono in place and let it slide down her shoulders and off of her body.

"No."

Morgan placed his hand on the soft skin on her belly and noticed the small shiver the touch causes. He started drawing lazy circles around her bellybutton and admired the contrast between his dark skin and her light one. Chocolate and milk – his all time favorite combination.

"I like your 'no bullshit'-attitude, although it is quite masculine." He slid his fingertips across her hipbone, up along her side to her breast. His rubbed his thumb against her hardened nipple and smile ghosted his lips when he registered the small but pleasure filled sigh leaving her lips.

"Fortunately it isn't my attitude you want to fuck."

He pinched her nipple briefly before moving his hand completely from her body, dropping it to his side where it hung restlessly, hungry to once again touch the hard, yet soft body in front of him.

"No, that would be you." He seized her lips with a need he hadn't acknowledged for so long. His hands rushed to hold her, to press her curves against his planes, to feel every part and bit of her skin. Morgan turned them slightly and pressed her against the door, his hands moving with a mind of their own, his mouth tracing away from her mouth and along her jawline. With a pang of confusion he acknowledged the sudden urge to leave a love bite on her neck. He hadn't done that since he was a teenager and disposed the idea as fast as it had occurred to him. In stead he pushed the woman in front of him further up against the door returning and intensifying his attack on her lips and mouth letting his need shine through in his hasty caresses.

He pulled Prentiss up with a firm grip on her ass, and she hooked her legs on his back to stabilize their position. Morgan fumbled with his pants as he licked the nipple which was now right in front of his nose. The feral sound that emerged from the back of her throat made the fumbling worse. He watched dizzily as she reached down and slowly started rubbing and stroking her center. Morgan finally pushed down his pants with a victorious cry and pushing her hands aside he pressed his longing member against the warm heat. Accompanied with a sharp intake of breath he slit into her. He licked a circle around her rose nipple before biting down on it gently as he withdrew almost his entire length and slammed back in. A moan erupted from the dark haired woman and Morgan repeated the movement again. And again. And again. He felt the pace quicken beyond his immediate control as the tight feeling in his balls intensified at a unusual fast rate. Prentiss threw her head back hard against the door.

"Derek," she called with a hoarse cry and the man in question felt her walls tighten around him as she came. Being pushed rapidly towards the edge, Morgan leaned forward and buried his face in the curve created by her neck meeting her shoulder.

"Em... I... LY!" He erupted with a loud groan and slumped heavily against the door, holding the warm female body capture. Pulling Prentiss with him he slid down to the floor, gasping for his breath.

"Sorry that went so fast, but I haven't been with anyone in a while. Since last time I think actually." Morgan closed his eyes and enjoyed the silky feeling of her skin against his cheek. "You just might have spoiled me to other women." With a inhuman effort Morgan pulled out and away from her. Resting on his knees he pulled up his pants and without bothering buttoning them again he settled next to Prentiss with his back against the wall. Prentiss, who was at the moment uncharacteristically silent. He turned to face her and found her looking back with eyes wide open and tears streaming her face.

"Shit, Prentiss! Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I meant that spoiling thing in a good way, I didn't mean to..." Panic rose in Morgan's chest and the all too familiar helplessness that always occurred when he was facing crying women hit him harder than usual. "Please, Prentiss – Emily! – will you please stop crying?" The panicked tone in his voice seemed to pull her from her daze and back to the present and she touched her cheek with a surprised look.

"Oh..." A small smile lit her features briefly. "I wasn't aware that I was crying..."

She looked at her fingers puzzled as the tears started flowing again.

He looked at her anticipating her answer or just some kind of response slowly feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter as he watched the tears wash down her face.

"Emily? Why are you crying? I'm not good at this... What can I do to make you stop crying?"

"You... Three times!" Prentiss turned her face up. Her eyes were a bit swollen and her eyelashes was glistening and wet. Morgan felt his breath hitch in his throat when he realized this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

The terror from the realization made it even harder to breath.

"What?" he croaked.

"You called my name. You said it... three times!"

"... I did?" Morgan watched as the hopeful glint in her eyes disappeared and the tears started falling faster. Again with this lack of breathing skill! He tried desperately to take a deep breath, but the crying face of his friend and lover made it impossible to do a task that advanced. "Please stop crying Emily, I hate it when you cry!" He started swiping the tears of he cheeks and she looked at him with her anguish showing in her eyes.

"You hate it when _women_ cry. That's different, don't get them mixed up."

"I know I dislike women crying, but I _hate_ it when _you_ cry. That's the difference that actually matters, and I don't know why I didn't notice earlier." The woman gave him a guarded look and pulled knees to her chest.

"I've never cried in front of you before."

"That must be the reason." Morgan pulled off his shirt and held it out to Prentiss who quickly took it and pulled it on. Her nudity had seemed odd in their present situation. "I'm sorry for making you cry Emily, I won't do it again."

"Stop saying my name, or I will start again." Her cheeks were still damp but the tears had stopped coming. Morgan looked at her drawing out the silence. The he shook his head.

"No, I'm not gonna stop. I just figured how much I like it, so I think I'll be saying your beautiful name a lot from this time on." He reached over and pulled her closer. With a hand on the nape of her neck he started caressing her earlobe. He looked squarely into her eyes, willing her to see the sincerity of his feelings.

"Emily." He pressed his lips softly against the skin behind her ear.

"Emily." He whispered it softly before kissing her cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Emily." His lips brushed past her cheek touching the corner of her mouth.

"Emily." It was not as much a word as a breath finally let loose and it hit her lips warm and softly.

"Derek," she whimpered before pulling him close and crashing her lips against his. "You're making me cry again."


End file.
